


Leash and Release

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little, Choking, I AM SORRY, Leashes, M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SIN WITH ME, Shameless Smut, so i'm letting the orphan account have it, so long story short, that i KNOW i will regret writing, the devil says hi from hell, this is a 5k+ changki smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kihyun finds something. He and Changkyun try it out





	Leash and Release

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear god I have sinned. I am so sorry to everyone and everything and especially my mom  
> if by any chance you know who i am, like you saw this in the 1 minute it was up before I orphaned it or you can just guess, PLEASE don't say, i will DIE.  
> thank you and enjoy

“Changkyun? Can you come in here a sec?”

Kihyun stood by the bed, his back to the door as he turned the black leather over in his fingers. He could already feel something snaking in his belly, and he didn’t know if it was nervousness or anticipation.

A few seconds later, and he heard the door open and a deep voice said, “Yes, hyung?”

He turned around. “What is this?”

Changkyun’s eyes flicked from Kihyun’s face to his hands and then back again. And then he smiled. A very specific smile, one he never directed at anyone else, that made the snake inside Kihyun twist tighter.

“Hyung,” Changkyun said, in that deep voice with that certain smile. He closed the door behind him. “You didn’t have to buy that yourself. You should’ve told me, I would’ve gotten it for you.”

Kihyun felt his face heat up, which he knew was stupid because Changkyun hadn’t even done anything except smile at him, and he’d done so much worse than that before. “I know you bought it, Changkyun,” he said, trying to sound dignified.

“What? No, I didn’t,” Changkyun said, but he was still smiling, and now that smile had a bit of a smirk in it. “You said I shouldn't buy this sort of thing without asking you. You don't think I'm _disobedient_?”

He was moving closer, and the snake writhed. “Well I didn't buy it,” Kihyun said, but his voice came out higher this time. “So who else then…?”

His words trailed off as Changkyun walked right up, closing the gap to barely more than a couple of inches. He took the piece of black leather from Kihyun’s unresisting hands. “You don't like it?” Changkyun asked, looking at it as he ran his fingertips along it.

“What kind of question is that?” Kihyun attempted to sound stern, but it was hard. It was almost hypnotic, the way Changkyun played with the piece in his hands, entwining it around his beautiful, long fingers, twisting it around his palm.

“Would you wear this once, hyung?” Changkyun looked up, right into Kihyun’s eyes. “For me?”

Kihyun swallowed. He knew this would happen, even before he called the younger into the room, but he'd still done it. “Changkyun, you know—”

“Please?” Changkyun’s fingertips went to the base of Kihyun’s neck, started tracing his collarbones. “For your cute puppy?”

He wasn't Kihyun’s puppy and they both knew it. But the sound of those words, how innocent they seemed, killed any resistance Kihyun might've had. Changkyun’s voice did that to him. “Okay,” he said, and something in him stirred as he watched that smile return to Changkyun’s face.

Changkyun put it on gently, his fingers careful with the clasp. When he was done, he looked up at Kihyun and smiled.

Kihyun put his fingers to his throat, felt the material with his fingertips. It wasn't tight, but he could feel it firm around his neck.

He was wearing a leash. And he could feel Changkyun’s eyes on him, hungry.

“You look so pretty, hyung,” Changkyun said. He wrapped the end of the leash once around his hand. Kihyun tried to back away, but Changkyun put one hand on the small of his back, jerked him back. “Come on, you can't leave me like this.”

His voice was low, right by Kihyun’s ear, the hot breath sending shivers down his spine. “Stop, don’t,” Kihyun murmured. He put his hands on the younger’s chest, but didn't push him away. “Hoseok-hyung will be back from work soon.”

“Hoseok-hyung will be staying at a friend’s,” Changkyun said quietly, nipping at Kihyun’s ear, at the sensitive skin just below. “It’s just us.” He slipped one of his hands under Kihyun’s shirt and slowly moved it upwards, lightly brushing his fingers against the warm skin. He reached Kihyun’s left nipple and ran his thumb over it. Kihyun gasped and then moaned softly as Changkyun continued to tease it, pinching it first gently and then harder.

“Changkyun,” he managed to say. “Stop.” But Kihyun knew he wouldn't, not until he gave the exact word.

“Stop, hyung?” Changkyun’s voice was teasing. “Are you sure?” His other hand was moving up the inside of Kihyun’s thigh. His fingers went to Kihyun’s crotch, rubbed at his hardening cock through the fabric. Changkyun’s right hand was busy with Kihyun’s already erect nipples, his lips at that sensitive spot behind Kihyun’s ear. “Tell me to stop, hyung,” he said quietly, “and I will.”

Kihyun moaned against Changkyun’s neck as he felt those long fingers grab at his erection. “No,” he gasped. “Don’t… don't stop.” His own words, how weak he sounded saying them, burned inside Kihyun’s body.

He heard Changkyun chuckle lightly into his ear, and then Kihyun gave a soft groan of disappointment as Changkyun took his hands off him.

“Don’t be so impatient, hyung,” Changkyun said, working on the buttons of Kihyun’s shirt. “Keep yourself busy.”

Kihyun put his lips to Changkyun’s neck and kissed him there, nibbling and sucking at his skin hard enough to leave a bruise. He moved higher and bit at his earlobe, ran his tongue up the groove of Changkyun’s ear, and smirked in satisfaction as he heard the younger man sigh softly in pleasure. Kihyun lowered his arms so that Changkyun could slip his shirt off his shoulders, and then put one hand in Changkyun’s hair, the other at his chest.

Changkyun undid Kihyun’s belt and pulled his jeans down along with his underwear. Kihyun gasped once as the cold air hit his erection, and then he stepped back and out of his clothes.

He was naked now, except for the leash. Changkyun had let go of it to undress him, and now Kihyun held the end of it, fiddling with it. He could feel Changkyun’s eyes go over his body, drinking in the sight. Kihyun knew Changkyun liked looking at him like this, and though he would never say it, he liked it too. He could feel his cock throbbing as Changkyun ran his eyes over it, and up to his face.

“Fuck, you're beautiful,” Changkyun said, stepping closer. He entwined his long fingers in Kihyun’s hair, yanked down hard to expose the full length of his neck. Kihyun whimpered, unable to stop himself.

“Oh, I almost forgot how much you like that,” Changkyun said, lips against Kihyun’s neck where it rubbed against the leash. “You like it when I pull your hair, when I play rough with you?” He bit down hard on Kihyun’s neck, ran his tongue over the bite. It took all of Kihyun’s self-control to not touch himself. Changkyun must have realized it, because he chuckled softly, brushed against Kihyun’s cock with the long end of the leash. He chuckled again when he heard Kihyun bite down a moan. “Do you want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk in the morning?” Another bite, this time a kiss over it. “Do you want me to make you scream and cry and still beg me for more?” His lips moved up to Kihyun’s ear. “You do, don't you, hyung? You won't let anybody but me know, but you are a little slut, aren't you?” Changkyun’s voice was deep and low in Kihyun’s ear, like silk running against his skin.

“Fuck you,” Kihyun forced out between gritted teeth. Changkyun grabbed Kihyun and forced him over to the bed, a move so sudden Kihyun cried out in surprise. He pushed him down and climbed on top of him, pinning him.

“Actually, hyung,” Changkyun said, leaning down, “I am going to fuck _you_.”

He kissed Kihyun, slipping his tongue into the older man's mouth. Kihyun didn't resist, stroking his tongue against Changkyun’s, savoring the taste of him. Changkyun tasted like he always did, like perfect sex. They kissed until Changkyun was breathless, and then he pulled away to nibble at Kihyun’s lower lip, lick over it when it turned red and shiny.

“Kihyun,” Changkyun said softly, lips against his. Kihyun felt a slight tug around his neck as Changkyun wrapped the end of the leash around his hand. Changkyun’s other hand buried itself in Kihyun’s hair, and then pulled him down as he pushed his knee between the older’s legs.

Kihyun gasped. It felt so good. He pushed his body lower, grinding himself against Changkyun’s knee, moaning as he felt that sweet friction on his cock. He could feel Changkyun watching him, and he turned his face away and closed his eyes as he pleasured himself.

“You’re too cute, Kihyun.” Changkyun dragged Kihyun up by his hair, and then leaned down again to bite at his lips. “Slow down,” he murmured. “You’re mine, and you're not getting your release until I say so.”

The soft, almost gentle words sent a delicious shiver down Kihyun’s spine. But he wasn't letting go so easy.

“I’m your hyung, aren't I, you brat?” Kihyun said, but it was hard to speak with Changkyun’s thigh lightly pressing against his bare shaft. “Take off your clothes. Now.”

Changkyun chuckled, but there was still that smirk in his voice. He let go of the leash and straightened, pulled off his T-shirt first and then his jeans and underwear. The next moment he was back on top of Kihyun, pulling him into a kiss. Kihyun moaned into his mouth as he felt Changkyun’s erection rub against his, and then Changkyun closed a hand around both of them and started pumping them together. He started with slow strokes as he moved his mouth to Kihyun’s ear, biting at his skin to leave bruises. Kihyun was trying to be quiet, but it was impossible with Changkyun’s long fingers around his length, stroking him faster now, his own heat rubbing against Kihyun’s.

And then he stopped. Kihyun gave a whine of disappointment and longing, but Changkyun just smiled, and then bent down and pulled him into another deep kiss. Kihyun threw himself into it, losing himself in the taste of Changkyun’s tongue, when he felt something tighten around his throat. The leash was being pulled tighter and tighter as Changkyun moved away from his lips to his collarbones. Kihyun could feel himself choking as it squeezed on his throat, restricting his air supply and making his chest burn. And just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, when it became almost too much, the tight leather let go.

Kihyun gulped down a long breath, felt blessed relief as the air reached his lungs. At the same time he felt Changkyun’s fingers on his cock, stroking his length and running a thumb over his sensitive slit. The collision of the two sensations was so intense Kihyun almost climaxed at that moment. He arched his back and dug his fingernails into Changkyun’s back, raking his nails against his skin. “Fuck,” Kihyun swore, still gasping for breath.

Changkyun pulled himself up until he was eye to eye with Kihyun. “Naughty, _hyung_ , using a word like that,” he said, with special emphasis on the second word. He put his lips by Kihyun’s ear. “You liked that?”

Kihyun nodded fervently. He turned his head to kiss Changkyun’s jawline, a soft nibble on his skin. He ran his fingers down Changkyun’s back, gently over where he'd scratched him.

“Good,” Changkyun said. “Then it's only right you do something for me.”

He straightened, and with a gentle tug on the leash instructed Kihyun to do the same. Changkyun brought Kihyun’s wrists together in front of his chest, and started binding them with the long end of the leash.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Kihyun tripped over his words as the leather tightened around his wrists.

“You only touch yourself when I let you,” Changkyun said, securing the end of the leash. He grabbed Kihyun by the hair and jerked his head back, and spoke into his ear. “You belong to me. Every part of your body, everything you say and do— it's mine. Understand, Kihyun?” When Kihyun swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, Changkyun smirked in satisfaction and leaned back, putting his weight on his hands and his knees up. “Suck,” he commanded. “Now.”

Kihyun couldn't disobey, not when Changkyun used that voice. He had a bit of trouble with his bound hands, and then made himself comfortable by getting on his knees and putting his weight on his elbows. Kihyun tried to take all of Changkyun’s length in at once, sucking on it almost hungrily. He was used to the taste of him by now, he almost liked it. Kihyun took him out of his mouth, held Changkyun’s cock in both hands as he licked the underside from base to tip. Changkyun moaned at that, a deep sound from his throat that seemed to go down Kihyun’s spine and stop between his legs. He could feel the heat building up there, begging for relief, but when Kihyun tried to reach for it the leash threatened to choke him. He still tried, whined in the back of his throat as he couldn't reach and felt the leather constrict.

He felt Changkyun’s fingers thread through his hair, and they yanked his head up so that the two made eye-contact. “You’re getting distracted, Kihyun,” Changkyun said, twisting his short hair. “Do it properly. Or do you want me to punish you?”

A part of Kihyun did want it, badly. But a larger part wanted nothing more than to please Changkyun. So he took the younger’s hard cock back into his mouth, while he tried to ignore his throbbing own. This time Kihyun took in only the tip, sucked at it with his lips. He swirled the tip of his tongue over the slit where Changkyun was most sensitive, heard the younger moan in pleasure. Both of Kihyun’s hands were on Changkyun’s shaft while his mouth worked on the tip, licking, sucking, nibbling on it. Kihyun’s own neglected erection was killing him, and he rubbed his legs together, hoping for some urgent friction. Changkyun’s cock was weeping, leaking precum into Kihyun’s mouth, and Kihyun sucked at it eagerly, lips closed around Changkyun’s tip, letting go only to run the tip of his tongue against it.

“Fuck, Kihyun, you're good at this,” Changkyun said, half in a moan. He twisted Kihyun’s hair around his fingers, a signal of appreciation. And then Changkyun said, “Enough,” and took hold of the short length of leather from Kihyun’s neck to his bound wrists and roughly jerked him up.

The leash cut into Kihyun’s throat sharply, and he came up choking and gasping for breath. Changkyun put an arm around him to steady him, and then pulled him in close. “Are you okay?” Changkyun asked, quickly untying the leather around Kihyun’s wrists. “Do you want to stop?”

“I’m fine,” Kihyun gasped out. He stopped Changkyun as he went to undo the clasp around his neck. “I’m fine,” he said again, and just to make sure Changkyun got it, Kihyun kissed him, putting both his hands into the younger’s soft silver hair.

Changkyun lay Kihyun down almost gently, and then started delivering soft kisses to his neck, barely brushing his lips against him. He nibbled at his skin a bit, pushed the collar of the leash aside a little so he could kiss him there. Kihyun would have enjoyed it, those loving, gentle touches at his neck, but his body was burning. He needed more.

“Is that all you’re going to do?” Kihyun asked, trying to put a smirk in his voice to hide how painful the desire was getting. “Lick my neck all night?”

Changkyun’s teeth nipped at him hard enough to create a little pain. “I was going to lick your cock too,” he said against Kihyun’s neck, “but since you don’t seem to want that…” He trailed off, savored Kihyun’s groan of disappointment and desire, and then continued. “So what does my baby want then?”

It was difficult. Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s body against his, his breath by his air. He swallowed. “I-I want you inside me.”

“Hmm? That's it?” Changkyun’s voice was teasing. “I want specifics, Kihyun. What does my baby need?” His fingers went to Kihyun’s throbbing erection, stroked him once lightly with his fingertips.

“I need _you_ ,” Kihyun said desperately. He was dying for more of Changkyun’s touch, and any remaining pride crumbled away in front of that need. “I need your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me, now.”

“You’re too much.” Changkyun raised himself off Kihyun’s body, and reached for the bedside table where they kept the lube. Kihyun squirmed impatiently. He was itching to touch himself, to finally release that heat, but he couldn't. He could only touch himself when Changkyun let him.

When Changkyun finally straightened, lube in one hand, Kihyun whined and said, “Hurry up.”

“Getting impatient, Kihyun?” Changkyun smiled slyly at him, and then went down to kiss him again. At the moment Changkyun’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Kihyun felt a finger slide into him below. He gasped, and held onto Changkyun as he felt his finger move inside him.

“You’re so tight,” Changkyun said by Kihyun’s ear. “You think you can take another one?”

Without waiting for an answer, Changkyun inserted another finger into Kihyun, making him swear aloud again.

“What did I say about swearing like that, Kihyun?” Changkyun’s free hand went to one of Kihyun’s nipples and pinched it hard, sending both pleasure and pain through Kihyun’s body. Kihyun would've sworn again, just to defy Changkyun, make him hurt him again, but Changkyun started moving his fingers inside him, and Kihyun couldn't speak anymore. He moaned, instinctively moved his hips opposite to the motion of Changkyun’s hand, trying to get him as deep inside as he could. He could feel Changkyun spreading his fingers, opening him up, but it was a delicious pain— a reminder of what was coming soon.

Changkyun thrust his fingers in hard, and Kihyun felt them hit something that sent a wave through his entire body. He cried out as the force of it struck him, and then again as Changkyun hit it again, sliding another finger in at the same time. Kihyun was panting and already bracing for a third hit when he felt Changkyun’s fingers pull out of him. He whined in the back of his throat in disappointment, a sound cut short when he felt the tip of Changkyun’s cock against his entrance.

“Are you ready?” Changkyun asked, and now he sounded fervent too.

Kihyun nodded. He closed his eyes, turned his head away as he felt Changkyun enter him. Changkyun moved slow, torturously slow, carefully pushing inch after inch of his thickness into Kihyun. Kihyun could feel his walls make space for Changkyun, feel them be stretched as thick, solid heat took its space. When Changkyun was inside Kihyun to the hilt, he stilled, let Kihyun try and get used to his cock inside him.

And then Changkyun started moving. For a moment Kihyun had thought Changkyun would go slow, just to torture him, but his first stroke was hard, and made Kihyun cry out. There was pain, but a sort of pain Kihyun liked, one that tangled up with pleasure. Changkyun pulled back until only his tip was inside Kihyun, and then thrust hard again, forcing his whole length into him. Kihyun almost screamed, gasped and panted and moaned, losing himself as Changkyun thrust into him again and again, trying to find a steady pace.

“You’re so fucking tight, Kihyun,” Changkyun said, but it sounded hard for him to get words out, and his breath was ragged. “Fuck, how is this possible?”

He thrust again, and this time he hit Kihyun’s sweet spot. Kihyun cried out Changkyun’s name, threw his head back, clutched at the sheets. His body arched automatically, and Changkyun thrust into him again, hitting that place that made Kihyun lose all his senses.

Changkyun shifted position slightly, and started moving again. At the end of every stroke he hit Kihyun’s sensitive spot, attacking him mercilessly again and again. Kihyun clawed at the sheets, and then at Changkyun’s back, anything in his reach. He could hear himself calling out the younger’s name over and over, but he couldn’t stop himself, and he was past the point of caring. The feeling of Changkyun inside him, hitting his sweet spot with every stroke— it was indescribable. With every movement Kihyun could feel himself being pushed closer and closer to his climax, until he was right at the edge.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun panted, as Changkyun pulled back for a moment. “Changkyun, I-I’m close—”

His words were cut off with a kiss. Kihyun put his hands in Changkyun’s hair and pulled him in close, like he would have swallowed all of him if he could. As Changkyun moved away, panting harder than ever, Kihyun felt a tug around his neck. Changkyun had taken hold of the end of the leash, straightened it out to its full length, and was now wrapping the end of it around Kihyun’s dripping cock.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Kihyun asked, but a feeling in his stomach told him he already knew. “Changkyun?”

The black leather went around the base of Kihyun’s shaft, and then Changkyun pulled it tight and tied the end of it. Kihyun gasped and arched his body at the sensation, driving Changkyun’s own cock deeper inside. “Changkyun,” he said, panting. “Don’t…”

“I’m sorry Kihyun but you can't come yet,” Changkyun said. “Not until I say so.”

“No, Changkyun, untie it, please.” Kihyun was close to begging but he didn't care. “Please Changkyun, I—”

Kihyun lost his voice and twisted his body as he felt Changkyun thrust in him again, hard. The younger continued his fast pace, but now it was almost torturous for Kihyun. He was so close, he just needed to untie that leather—

“Naughty Kihyun,” Changkyun said through closed teeth. He grabbed Kihyun’s slight wrists in his hands, pinned him down. “I told you: you. Are. Mine.”

He punctuated the last three words with almost furious thrusts. Kihyun couldn't release himself from Changkyun’s grip, from the grip of the leather around his throbbing desire. “Please, untie it,” Kihyun whined, struggling against Changkyun’s grip. “Please. I need to come. I—” He cried out as Changkyun moved inside him again, struck that spot. “Changkyun!”

“Fuck, you drive me crazy when you beg like that,” Changkyun said. He pulled out halfway, pushed himself back inside. He moaned in that deep, smooth voice of his, and it just pushed Kihyun more. He could feel his own walls tight around Changkyun, and he could imagine how tightly they pressed against Changkyun’s cock, how good it must feel. Kihyun could feel something strange pool in his abdomen, and he tried to pull away from that sensation.

“How close are you, Kihyun?” Changkyun asked, and he let go of one of Kihyun’s wrists and instead took Kihyun’s bound cock and stroked it, moving fast. “If I untied this right now would you spill all over me?”

“Changkyun, stop, it’s too much,” Kihyun gasped out, but it was too late. He had gone past his limit, but the leather was still tight around his cock, keeping him from actually finding release. That feeling in Kihyun’s abdomen shot through his entire body, and he screamed and arched his back at the burst of pleasure. There was pain too, a sliver of it twisted through, but the pleasure was almost overwhelming.

“Fuck, that was good, Kihyun,” Changkyun cried out, as Kihyun struggled to catch his breath. “You were so fucking tight, squeezing around me like that.” He pushed his length inside Kihyun to the hilt, put his face as close to Kihyun’s as he could. “Was that a dry orgasm?”

Kihyun nodded, unable to speak.

Changkyun pulled his hips back, and then thrust forward once more, sending pleasure shooting up Kihyun’s spine. His breath was ragged by Kihyun’s ear, and the two of them were panting together. “Do you want another one?”

“No!” Kihyun cried, and it turned out he could speak. He swallowed, tried to steady his voice, but it was impossible with Changkyun inside him, big and thick and wet hot, already moving back to attack him once more. “No, please Changkyun no more, please I need to come—”

His words broke down into an incoherent mess as Changkyun drove into him again, hitting him right where he was most sensitive. Kihyun could feel it, another dry orgasm slowly building up, and it made him even more desperate. “Please,” he begged, licking his dry lips. “Please Changkyun, untie it please.”

He felt Changkyun bite down on his neck, hard, and then lick over it. “Oh, fuck, Kihyun.” Changkyun’s voice was deep and low, his breathing heavy. “How can I refuse when you beg like that?”

He propped himself up on one hand and with the other reached for Kihyun’s cock. Changkyun slowly glided his fingertips up the dripping, hot length, and Kihyun bit down on his lip to force his voice down. Even now, when Changkyun was so close to his own climax, he couldn't resist teasing. Kihyun knew he was close. He knew from Changkyun’s breathing, how hard he'd bitten on Kihyun’s neck, how hot his length was inside Kihyun. He was close, and now he was teasing them _both_.

“Kihyun, try and hold it in,” Changkyun said by his ear. “For me, baby, okay?” Kihyun nodded vigorously. Anything to get Changkyun to untie the end of the leash.

He felt a slight pull around his neck, and then with one swift tug of Changkyun’s hand the leather was loose. Kihyun gasped and sighed in relief, and then Changkyun was moving inside him again, hitting the right spot and pushing Kihyun further and further. He could feel his release, hot and climbing up his length, and he tried to force it down, but it was impossible.

“Changkyun I-I can't…” Kihyun couldn't find any more words as he felt Changkyun pull back, ready to thrust again.

“It’s okay, baby, you did good,” Changkyun said, his deep voice heavy with breath. “Just a bit more—”

He thrust forward again, and this time it was enough. Kihyun cried out and arched his back as he hit his climax, staining Changkyun’s abdomen with white. Changkyun continued moving as Kihyun rode out his high, back and forth, hard, until his hands gripped Kihyun and he came inside him. The grip of Changkyun’s hands—one on Kihyun’s thigh, the other in his hair—was hard enough to be painful, but the only thing Kihyun was aware of was the liquid heat spreading inside him as Changkyun kept his weight up on his elbow, still moving as he emptied himself inside.

And then as the remnants of the climax faded and the oversensitivity kicked in, Changkyun stilled himself. The two of them stayed like that a while, utterly spent, Kihyun on his back, Changkyun still inside him as they caught their breath.

Kihyun flinched slightly as Changkyun pulled out slowly and then dropped beside him. A moment of peace like that, and then Kihyun forced himself up. There was a box of tissues on the bedside table, but Kihyun ignored them for the wipes he kept in the second drawer. He grabbed a few and then cleaned off Changkyun’s abdomen as the younger lay still on his back, eyes closed. Some of it had fallen on Kihyun’s abdomen too, and he carefully wiped it off before tossing all the dirty wipes into the bin he kept near the foot of the bed.

Immediately Changkyun grabbed him and pulled him back into bed, wrapping a leg around Kihyun’s and muzzling his face against his neck.

“I hurt you hyung, I'm sorry,” Changkyun said quietly, leaving soft kisses against Kihyun’s neck.

“I told you, I'm fine,” Kihyun said. He put his arm around Changkyun, stroked his hair. He turned away a bit so the younger had no way of seeing his face before he continued, “I kind of liked it.”

Changkyun went on kissing his neck, and reached a hand up. He undid the clasp of the leash easily with one hand, slid it off Kihyun’s neck and tossed it aside. “It’s gonna leave a bruise,” he said, and the frown was obvious in his voice.

“It’s fine,” Kihyun said, and now he couldn't stop grinning. Was Changkyun even the same person as the one from just a couple of minutes ago? For that matter, was Kihyun?

He allowed himself a few more seconds in Changkyun’s embrace, and then Kihyun extricated himself from his limbs and got up. Changkyun whined as Kihyun slid off the bed. “Just a few more minutes,” he said.

“I’m going to go shower, Changkyun,” Kihyun said, already heading toward the bathroom. He paused and then added, “I won't be locking the door.”

Kihyun continued walking, and grinned when we heard footsteps behind him.

 

“Hey, Changkyun, you were calling me?”

Changkyun waited until Hoseok had entered the room and closed the door before taking out the leash.

“Oh, I wondered where I left it,” Hoseok said easily. “I didn't even get to use it. Where did you find it?”

“I didn't,” Changkyun said. “Kihyun-hyung did.”

Hoseok’s face blanched. “What? What did he say?”

“Nothing, really,” Changkyun shrugged. “Actually we ended up using it. And he liked it, so I don't think he's too upset.”

“Ugh, yuck.” Hoseok made a face. “Too much information.”

Changkyun waited until Hoseok got over his fake disgust, which took approximately 7 seconds.

“So you wore it?” Hoseok asked curiously. “Have you ever worn a leash before or was this your first time?”

“Why do you think _I_ wore it?” Changkyun raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on, I know Kihyun,” Hoseok said with a laugh. “He’d never do something like that, you know how he is.”

Changkyun mused over that. “I guess.”

A yell suddenly came from the living room. “Hoseok-hyung, why are your shoes all over the living room _again_?”

Hoseok jumped. “Shit,” he swore quietly, before yelling back, “I’m on it, Kihyun, I promise.” He turned back to Changkyun and held out his hand expectantly.

“Nope, hyung, this is mine now,” Changkyun said with a shake of his head. “I have more ideas.”

The door opened and Kihyun poked his head in. “Hoseok-hyung, your shoes,” he said sharply. “Changkyun, I see you still haven't done the dishes.” He looked at the two of them, and then asked suspiciously, “What were you two talking about?”

“Nothing,” Changkyun said innocently, smoothly hiding the leash behind his back. “We’ll get on it right now.”

Kihyun shot them both suspicious looks, and then backed out of the room.

“Man,” Hoseok chuckled, when he was sure Kihyun was out of earshot. “He must be unbearable in bed.”

Changkyun smiled. “You have no idea.” He started playing with the leash again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned and now you've sinned too by reading this gigantic 5k changki smut fic i am so sorry  
> basically one day I was feeling sick and feverish and i really, really wanted to read a disgusting changki smut. But there wasn't enough for me. so now I've written my own. And I know it's awful and terrible and wtf how did i write 5k+ of this  
> inspired by this one smut written by hyungwons, where its mentioned Kihyun likes leashes. just went off it, wrote every thing i've ever wanted to  
> Again, if you know or guess who i am, please don't say  
> disgusting changki shipper out


End file.
